Space Case 15: Behold! The, Star Chasers?
Behold! The, Star Chasers? '''is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fifty-sixth episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. Summary Another team of heroes arrives in town. But they also call themselves the Star Chasers. Who is going to get the title of 'Star Chasers'? ' ''Featured Planet: Unnamed Planet, The Destiny Well Plot Cosmos got a vision from the Brain Shard. It told him to go to a place called "The Destiny Well". Comet has just finished his ebgineering of the SolarSaber. Like the Star Chase megazord, it can transform into a robot. Its name: The Solar Saber Megazord. Rocky calls this an awesome trick. "By the way, where did you even learn to be such a good grease monkey?" "Well Rocky its a funny thing you should ask," Before Comet can finish his thought, the Solar Saber begins to shor circuit. "Drat! The Neutron Generator is cooked!" Comet kicks the depleted energy source away in anger. "So much for awesome Comet. Get that Generator working again!" Rocky laughs. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME ALRIGHT?" Comet snaps back. Meanwhile, a ship flies across the universe. It houses 4 super warriors, four rowdy and honorable warriors from all over the universe. Blotto,the large and loud one, mans the controls. Arrow, the marksman maniac, tracks potential threats to their ship. Silvus, the silent navigator, keeps the ship on track. The three bicker on where they are going. Their leader, the noble and honorable Metrus, takes command. "Atten,TION!" "Metrus?" The three say. "I've learned some important information on those criminals?" "Uh which criminals? We fight them on an hourly buisness." Arrow screechingly says. "No, not any criminals, THOSE Criminals. The name-theives..." Metrus holds up the bounties of the Star Chasers! Elsewhere, Nova floats in space. She reactivates he chasis, reawakening. The rangers rest in the Star Chaser as Comet and Sapling try to get around the need of a Generator. "Y'know Sapling, sometimes I wonder if Rocky and the others even care about us little more than as the guys who fly the ship. All this running away, without any of the stealing? Its not If we have to, we dipping with this ship. That's why we gotta finish this" "Sapling sapling" Sapling responds As they try to fix the Saber, another ship rams into the Star Chaser. Rocky and the others are stunned, but morph. However, the enemy 4 walk in. Metrus introduces himself and his team. The 4 declare that the Rangers have caused them trouble. "But how? Who are you anyway?" Mirra asks. "Funny you should ask, cause thats why we're angy. WE'RE the REAL Star Chasers!" Metrus and his team then attack the rangers. Blotto crosses out Zader and deflects all of his attacks by using his sheer mass. Silvus's speed outclasses Mirra's. Arrow's marksmanship sends Rose jumping around, not able to get close enough to land an attack. Metrus' combat prowess and pure skill vibe well with Rocky's brawling style. Rocky pulls out his double Chaser Magunums and shoots back Metrus. Meanwhile, Cosmos streaks back Comet finally notices the fight, but contemplates even going back. "Ah why even go back? It'll just be more of this trash" Comet says. Sapling tries to get him to do otherwise, but Comet has had enough. Metrus and his Star Chasers overpower Rocky and his, and they tow them away to Metrus' supplier. "Where are you taking us you jerk!" Rose yells to Metrus. "To the one who can save our reputation from you. To Chaos!" "No, no, no you can't! Tell me you won't!" Mirra demands. Metrus explains his resoning. The tear the Power Rangers Star Chase has been on has caused the name of Star Chasers to be thought of as thugs. Metrus "I just wants to clear our name. And Chaos told me to bring *you* to him" He points to Mirra. Mirra knows why Chaos wants her. "He didn't say why, but that's not important. First, we must meet up with his emmissary. The one with Chaos' message" Metrus says. The team tries to cinvince them otherwise, explaining their story. Metrus and his team are kind of shaken, seeing the herism they so aspire to be. "NO! You're just lying to us! You've caused us nothing but trouble! We're gonna save our name." The two teams begin to fight over the name. In the back, Rocky sends a message to Urond. It reads. "Help. A crazy guy has kidnapped us. Please tell Comet to come save us" Urond shrugs, and does. He takes the Galaxy Voyager to Comet and hears what the story. He hears Comet's concerns and has a talk with him. "Son. Lemme tell you somethin'. In life, it's not always bout you. You ain't the center of the universe. But that doesn't mean those close ta yuh don't love and care'nin for yah and all the like. Boi, take your self there and save your friends and wut not!" Urond preeches. Comet begrudgeingly realizes that Urond is right. Before he goes though, Urond gives him something. It's a Neutron Generator. Meanwhile, the two Chaser teams begin to realize that they are both fighting for good, but Metrus still believes that they must continue what they are doing. He presses on onto his rendezvous point. There, they meet Kranx. Chaos' right hand man. "Metrus, I see you brought the imposters..." Kranx exposits. "Uhh, yeah. He releases the Rangers over to Kranx. But as he goes to do so, He stops. He realizes what he is doing is wrong. Kranx tries to get him to change his mind, but fails. Kranx's men attack Metrus, but Rocky shoots Kranx. "Now that you realize who we are? Why don't you lend us a hand in saving the universe?" Rocky says. Metrus decides "Yeah. We'll do that..." The eight heroes stand together against Kranx and his men. "Your powers are inconsequential. You are no match for the power of Chaos..." Kranx tells them. Fight ensues. The two teams work together to destroy Kranx's men. Rocky and Metrus take Kranx head on. They punch their way out, and knock him back. Rocky uses his double Chaser Magnums, and severely damage Kranx. Kranx, angered, calls upon his warzord. The Star Chase Megazord is able to fend it off, but Kranx has studied the Zord, and made his own able to combat it. He takes the upper hand and pins the rangers down. Just then, Comet arrives with the Solar Saber. He fires on Kranx, catching him by surprise. The ships weapons overwhelm Kranx. He then transforms it into its second form: the Solar Saber Megazord. Faster and lighter than the Star Chaser Megazord, its speed overwhlems the Warzord, destroying it. Kranx has been defeated. Rocky and Metrus decide that they are alright. THe decide they can both be the Star Chasers. Rocky says he and his team will work to clean the rep they've given to Metrus. As the two Chaser teams celebrate though, Chaos speaks through the Warzord's communicator. "This day extracts a heavy toll. I see you've destroyed my most trusted servant. However he did succeed in what I needed from him. Mirra, soon enough you and I will meet again." Chaos leaves. Elsewhere Cosmos reaches the Destiny Well. Only thing, Chaos is there... Debuts *The Star Chasers (Blotto, Silvus, Arrow, Metrus) *The Destiny Well Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: '''Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 1 18, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16, Guardians Of The Guardians Vol. 2 (2017) *Star Log 40: Ehh? The "Choushingers?" (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase